


Galar's Biggest Disasters

by IDoNotExistOk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Beet | Bede Needs a Hug, Chatting & Messaging, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Twins, Multi, Mutual Pining, Yea its like Fae Bede but in a way that has ground in the pokemon universe, Yellow (Pokemon) and Beet | Bede are cousins, chatfic, its my new headcannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: help
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop/Masaru | Victor, Beet | Bede/Masaru | Victor, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Galar's Biggest Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Gloria - The Best Champion  
> Victor - Pussy Bitch  
> Hop - Not Smart Bitch/Nerd Bitch  
> Marnie - Emo Kid  
> Bede - Stupid Bitch/Tragic Bitch  
> Leon - Champion Time/Overthrown  
> Milo - That Green Nut  
> Nessa - Sappho  
> Kabu - Fire Father  
> Bea - Shut the fuck up  
> Allister - Im 12 so  
> Opal - Tea Spilling  
> Gordie - Rocky Road  
> Melony - Snom Mother  
> Raihan - Dragone Lmao  
> Piers - Punk Brother  
> Sonia - Her Friend

**Galar’s Biggest Disasters**

**Champion Time** has added  **Stupid Bitch** ,  **Emo Kid** ,  **The Best Champion** ,  **Pussy Bitch** , and  **Not Smart Bitch** !

**Stupid Bitch:** hm…

**Stupid Bitch:** /nick ‘Champion Time’ ‘Overthrown’

**Overthrown:** I-

**Overthrown:** There are new people to join the league and shit yadda yadda be nice except for whoever Stupid Bitch is >:(

**Stupid Bitch:** jokes on you i only felt happiness for the first time my whole life this year

**Dragone lmao:** r u ok?

**Stupid Bitch:** i was adopted by big bitch rose do you think id ever be?

**Dragone lmao:** wh

**Dragone lmao:** o ur bede

**Stupid Bitch:** unfortunately

**Not Smart Bitch:** :o

**Not Smart Bitch:** >:c

**Not Smart Bitch:** i will fight you with happy

**Stupid Bitch:** lmao remember when i felt happiness the first time and i was so confused

**Overthrown:** This is already a disaster

**Stupid Bitch:** anyways im omw

**Not Smart Bitch:** t-to what?

**Stupid Bitch:** well find out when we get there

**Dragone lmao:** im shaking what does that mean

**Stupid Bitch:** your skeleton

**Stupid Bitch:** its ready to hatch

**Dragone lmao:** im actually rlly scared rn

**Stupid Bitch:** sduyiukjz oycDKJDHVKJZB OBKJPOHU FUCK

**Overthrown:** what

**Overthrown:** hes offline

**Pussy Bitch:** sorry, he was up all night

**The Best Champion:** who is who i only know the people who were just added

**Dragone lmao:** r we not talking abt bede???

**Not Smart Bitch:** hell probably wake up in a few minutes

**Dragone lmao:** but he just went to sleep??

**Pussy Bitch:** hes just like that

**Stupid Bitch:** im back and feeling considerably worse

**Not Smart Bitch:** see?

**Stupid Bitch:** hm

**Stupid Bitch:** /nick ‘Not Smart Bitch’ ‘Nerd Bitch’

**Nerd Bitch:** i can vibe with this

**Nerd Bitch:** but also pls go to sleep

**Stupid Bitch:** shant

**Overthrown:** You probably should

**Stupid Bitch:** the way i have grown up is by fear, a need to live up to others expectations, and that i am less than the people around me

**Stupid Bitch:** because of this my mindset is that i gotta be useful so i dont sleep until i actually do some form of productive shit

**Stupid Bitch:** im not sleeping until i do  _ something _

**Stupid Bitch:** MY HATTERENE JUST SMACKED ME ON THE HEAD WTF

**Stupid Bitch:** MY FIRST FRIEND WTF

**Stupid Bitch:** hm

**Stupid Bitch:** /nick ‘Stupid Bitch’ ‘Tragic Bitch’

**The Best Champion:** go to sleep wtf


End file.
